1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to customer-operated ordering kiosks. In particular, this application relates to an ordering kiosk configured with modular hardware components that allow for customer-operated ordering kiosks to be easily deployed across varying quick service restaurant environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing kiosk designs typically include a specific set of hardware devices which are incorporated into its integral structure. When internal devices change, or new devices are required, it can become a lengthy and expensive process to redesign the kiosk to accommodate the new equipment.